Dreams
by Vienna Warren
Summary: It's a sunny afternoon and everybody falls asleep. What do they dream about? "Dreams, dreams, dreams. Dreams, dreams, dreams. Whenever I want you, all I have to do is dream dream dream."
1. Prologue

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Hey y'all! What's up? Sorry I haven't posted in FOREVER; now you know why I'm always so desperate for requests lol! So, here's an idea I had. Comment and tell me if you loved it, hated it, ect. :D Thanks everyone! Oh, and this is just the prologue, more to come if y'all like it!

PROLOGUE

"Birds flyin' high, you know how I feel… Sun in the sky, you know how I feel!" Steve Randle warbled, very much off key. The sun was indeed shining upon all seven greasers and birds chirped happily. It was a very lazy Saturday after noon. They were all sprawled out in the Curtis' small backyard, peering up at the clouds in the sky.

"Look at that one! It looks like a hot dog!" Pony said, pointing upwards. Dallas licked his lips hungrily.

"And that one over there looks like a monkey wrestling a bear!" Darry shouted, gesturing towards the cloud. They all laughed. Then Two-bit squealed.

"It's Mickey Mouse!"

Soda shook his head. "Two-bit… I look more like Mickey than that cloud does." Two-bit frowned in response.

"Funny. I don't see the resemblance."

After a long silence, Ponyboy stretched out his arms. "Ain't y'all gettin' tired? All this peaceful weather an' clouds are makin' me wanna go to sleep."

"I ain't sleepy, just…" Johnny body interrupted him with a huge yawn.

"Ha. I bet y'all all fall asleep before I do!" Steve boasted, putting his arms behind his head.

"I accept your challenge." Darry responded, getting a nodded approval from Soda, Dal and Two-bit.

"Well, doggone it. I guess it's really on now." Johnny mumbled. They all continued to glance around until one by one, their eyes started to close…


	2. Chapter 1: Soda

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Hey again! Thanks to SpeedyFan for the first review! :) Okay, first real chapter of the story! R&R ;P Y'all, this one's short… I promise future chapters will be lengthier (if yall want of course)! :D

CHAPTER ONE: Soda

Soda opened his eyes slowly and looked around. Where was he? He was in a kitchen of some sort. He could smell something frying… He pushed back the wooden chair and got up. Walking around, Soda searched for a clue as to where the heck he was. As he explored the premisis, he tripped over something. He stood back up, dusted himself off and looked back at what he had tripped on. Hmm… where those— blue suede shoes?

"Don't you step on my blue suede shoes! You can do anything but lay off my blue suede shoes!"

Soda glanced around, seeing no one.

"Hello? My name's Sodapop Curtis and I—" Suddenly, none other than Elvis Presley was standing in front of him.

"E-E-Elvis?" Soda stuttered. "Uh, I mean Mr Presley? Or, um, Mr King? Or God Almighty?"

Elvis flipped his dark hair. "I'm gonna make me a fried peanut butter an' banana a-sandwich. You want one too?" Sodapop's mouth watered involuntarily.

"Sure! It's now or never, right?" he laughed happily. Suddenly, The King burst into song.

"It's now or never, come hold me tight. Kiss me, my darlin', be mine tonight."

Soda swallowed. "Uh, no thanks, I'll pass."

"No, I'm never gonna fall in love!" he sang, show casing one of his famous hip moves.

"You can only sing things right? What's wrong, are you, uh, okay?"

"Well, m'hands are shaky an' m'knees are weak; I can't seem to stand on my own two feet!"

Soda was at a loss for words. He didn't want to say anything more. Suddenly, a peculiar aroma wafted through the kitchen.

"Glory hallelujah, Elvis! Your peanut butter and banana sandwich is burning!"

"Lord Almighty! I feel my temperature risin'! Higher, higher! It's burnin' through to my soul." He sang. Soda gave a loud yell as he disposed of the charred 'sandwich'. He and Elvis then stood next to each other awkwardly. Soda shuffled his feet nervously.

"So, uh… you from 'round here?" Soda asked, desperately trying to make conversation.

"Get back home where my childhood dreams and wishes are none of my regrets… go back to a place where I can figure all the oods. Have a fighting chance to lose the blues and win my share of bets!" Elvis warbled happily.

"Well," Sodapop said flatly, "I guess I'll take that as a 'yes'."


	3. Chapter 2: Dallas

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Hey y'all! My good friend JohnnyIsMyGoldSunset requested that Dally's dream go next, so, here ya are!This one's a common dream that I'm sure a few of y'all have had… :) R&R ;P And thanks to EVERYONE who's been commenting, favoriting, or reading; I really appreciate it. Anyways, on with the story! Oh, and happy Mother's Day! In honor for that holiday… I decided to bring someone's motherly figure into the picture…

CHAPTER TWO: Dallas

"Dallas Winston, you get up out of that bed this instant!"

I blinked, groaned and rolled over. Just five more minutes, how hard could that possibly—

"Dallas! You're going to be late again! You know how Mr Reynolds hates tardy students." my mother marched into my room. My eyes fluttered open and I sat up straight. I couldn't help but gasp, which wasn't a very tuff thing to do.

"Wait! M-mom?" I stammered, staring at her.

"Mmhmm, who did you expect? Marilyn Monroe? Now get up out of that bed, for the last time! Breakfast is on the table."

And with that, she evacuated my bedroom. I rubbed my eyes in awe. My mom?

Swinging my feet over the edge of my bed, I got up and stumbled into the bathroom. I groggily brushed my teeth, threw on a shirt and my leather jacket and laced up my converse. Then I jogged downstairs to the kitchen.

Sitting down at the table, I picked up a cup of steaming coffee. Just before it reached my lips, a hand snatched it away from me.

"Hey, that's—"

"Mine." Mother finished for me. "This is yours. Why would you drink coffee anyway? I know you don't care for it." she laughed, handing me a cup of orange juice. I scoffed, but accepted it.

"And here's your toast and eggs. Eat up, your friends will be here to pick you up soon."

"Yeah, okay." I mumbled, mouth full.

"You say 'yes ma'am' to me now, y'hear?" she reprimanded me. I discreetly rolled my eyes and took another huge sip of orange juice. Suddenly, someone was pounding on the door.

"Oh, that'll probably be your buddy Keith! Hurry up and finish that bite." Keith? Did she mean—

"Two-bit's in the house!" he said, throwing open the door. My mother wiped her hands on her apron and went to greet him.

"Hi Mrs Winston!"

"Well, hello there Keith, you look right famished. Care for a bite to eat?" Two-bit smiled bashfully.

"No thank you, ma'am. I'm fine."

I wiped my mouth on the back on my hand and gulped the rest of my eggs. I met Two-bit and my mother at the door.

"Everybody's in the car waitin' on us, c'mon Dal!"

"Yeah, okay." I said, hitching my thumbs in my pockets.

"Dallas, take your hands out of your pockets. And good God, you've got an _awful_ cowlick in your hair!" she licked her thumb and attempted to smooth my hair down. "Did you put grease in your hair again?" Mother questioned, frowning.

"Nope, got to go! See ya later, Ma!" I shouted, shoving Two-bit out the door and running up to the car.

"Your mom's sure… motherly, ain't she?"

"Shut up." I told him curtly, smacking the back of his head. I squeezed in next to Pony, Soda and Johnny.

"Hey, Dally!" they both greeted me cheerily. I grunted in response. When we finally got to school, Two-bit parked and got out.

"Ah… welcome to hell, boys!" he said, thrusting his arms out wide. I chuckled as we walked into the school. Everybody was staring at me though.

"What ya lookin' at, huh?" I growled to one guy in particular who was pointing at me. Steve, who was walking next to me, elbowed my side.

"Hey, buddy," he whispered out of the side of his mouth, "you're s'posed to wear pants to school. There's a law or somethin', I think."

Horrified, I glanced down. Yep. I was pantsless. I felt a hot blush creep into my cheeks. Desperately, I ripped off Pony's jacket and tied it around my waist.

"Dammit." I muttered. "Not again."


End file.
